


Stiles Stilinski

by void_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, Depressed Stiles, Drug Use, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Self-Harm, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_sterek/pseuds/void_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is running out of things to believe in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>based on the song Steven by jake miller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> There is self harm and other possible triggers in this story!!

Stiles Stilinski's life changed drastically since his mother had died two years ago. For one, his father had gotten re-married to Melissa McCall, who had also been his best friend's mother. It was cool at first to have Scott as a brother. They had spent every moment together after the wedding playing video games and eating doritos. Eventually the realization that they were  _brothers_ had settled in their mind and they had no clue what to do. The two had always thought they were brothers, in fact they had always labeled each other as their sibling, but it was different when it was true. Stiles hated it but the two were breaking apart which hurt like hell.

 

His father still drank. Even with Melissa, Jon Stilinski couldn't get over Claudia's death. It hurt Stiles to know that his father drank. He desperately pleaded for the man to stop but he wouldn't do it. The drinking never got better only worse. 

 

Stiles hates the drinking most when Melissa is gone. Melissa kept him grounded while drinking and wouldn't let him get to wasted. This had been one of those nights when Melissa was gone at work. Stiles didn't know what to expect when he came downstairs. All he knew was the loud crash that he heard coming from downstairs as he was doing his homework.

 

"Dad?" he whispers and looks around the living room. The boy made his way to the kitchen. The sheriff sat at the table with a bottle of whiskey in hand. Stiles noticed the broken glass on the floor and instantly stepped back. "Are you okay?"

 

"Stupid fucking kid." The sheriff gets up from the table and stands in front of stiles. He points his finger at the pale boy. "It's you. It's all you _stiles_. When you're mother died I thought, how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own. This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life. You killed your mother."

 

His father was in his face the words coming from his mouth with malice. Stiles didn't know what to say. He stared at his dad open mouthed with tears escaping his eyes. He isn't sure when it happens but he feels a sharp fist connect with his jaw. The hit throws him against the wall and sends him to the floor. Stiles grabs his jaw and looks at his father in surprise. Jon's eyes are blood shot from the tears and alcohol. His fist is red from the punch and his face is filled with fury and hate. 

 

He continues to beat his son leaving Stiles bloodied and bruised on the floor. Stiles feels the darkness come and soon he is enveloped in it.

****

* * *

 

 

 

The next day at school Stiles looks for his little group of friends hoping one of them could help him. He had no luck. There was no one. He desperately searches for Scott hoping his brother was somewhere. Once again nothing. 

 

Stiles hardly made it through the day. He couldn't sop fidgeting and he found it hard to keep himself from having a panic attack several times throughout the day. The boy still had a headache from all of the bruises on his body and he was in so much pain. School wasn't fun but at the same time he didn't want to go home and face his dad. Hopefully he was working the late shift tonight. 

 

Stiles walked slowly to his jeep still scared to go home. He watched as all different groups socialized and walked to their vehicles. From the corner of his eye he noticed Scott. Hurrying he turned to his right and bolted to his brother. As he approached he saw that all of his friends were there. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. 

 

"hey" he says and goes to stand by Scott. The group frowned at him and looked at each other. "Scott can I talk to you?" he asks his brother with a pleading look. Scott looked at the others seeing them shake their heads before looking at his brother.

 

"Sty, I don't think it's a good time. Later?" Scott says with a puppy face. Stiles looks at his feet before shrugging and saying okay. He could here the whispering behind him as he walked off tears filling his eyes. He just hopes that Scott will really talk to him later. 

 

 

His friends didn't talk to him for the rest of the week including Scott. Stiles started eating his lunch in the bathroom but lately he has been eating much. Not like anyone would care enough. Fuck, they'd probably want him to starve to death. 

 

Stiles has felt himself slowly falling from sanity ever since his mother had died. He supposes he just needed a push off the edge and so far the push seems pretty close. From the recent beatings to no friends they've always have been weighing him down. He doesn't sleep anymore, doesn't eat, doesn't see a future for him. He keeps remembering the car crash. The memories haunt him and appear when he doesn't want them. He knew his mothers death was his fault. He hated the guiltiness he felt.

 

 

 

Stiles used to be the person who sat in the front of the class and answered every question. Now he sits in the back covering his face and keeping quiet. He doesn't want people to notice him. After all who likes Stiles Stilinski? No one.

 

What once had been fear for going home quickly turned into fear of not getting to his jeep quicker. Jackson Whittemore had made his reappearance at the school after being away in England for a year. Jackson had always bullied Stiles. Stiles never knew what he did to deserve it, but i guess no one really needs a reason to hit Stiles. Jackson had made extra sure that Stiles had gotten a daily beating after school. Stiles rushed to his jeep trying to get away but he never seemed to get away fast enough. 

 

He could see Jackson approaching from behind him. He instantly coward back in fear and tried to hide away. Once again he wasn't fast enough. Jackson grabbed him from the back of his red hoodie and pulled the boy towards him. "Trying to run, Stilinski?" he sneered and pushed him. Stiles whimpered as Jackson raised a fist and connected it with the boy's eye. His head flew to the side and in his weaken state the beating began. Kick after kick; punch after punch. Stiles hated this he just wanted it to  _end._

 

 

 

Stiles has gotten used to the bruises and cuts all over his body from the beatings. He has nothing anymore. He doesn't even feel. Stiles just wants to feel  _something._  The boy escaped to his bathroom that he shared with Scott and looked around. The boy found his razors. It would have to do. The boys sits in the tub and brings the razor to his wrist. He slowly drags the sharp object across watching the blood escape the newly made wound. He sighs in contempt and does the same process several times a smile on his face and tears on his cheeks.

 

Walking in school and seeing all of his old friends talking and Jackson Whittemore flirting with some caked up bitch made him want to puke. He just wanted to walk up to them and show him the scars and tell them that they were the reason. Maybe they would feel bad and back off and talk to him again.  He knows they wouldn't do that though. They enjoy his pain too much. It's a game to them. 

 

 

 

Stiles started to notice new things with Scott. His brother had started doing drugs and drinking. Stiles wondered what drugs were like. He decided he'd try so he stole some from Scott. He wouldn't notice right? Stiles went back to his room and turned on some music with his speakers. He held the joint in his hand wondering what he should do. Fuck it, he thought, what could hurt? He put the joint between his lips taking a lighter he lit it. He instantly breathes in the smoke blowing out just as he'd learned from the internet. He felt hollow and  _good._  Much like when he cut his wrists and thighs he felt amazing. And that's all he needed to continue his addiction.

 

Eventually, Stiles found himself stealing pills from his fathers cabinet. He popped them feeling the drugs take over. All his problems fade with the drugs and he loves it. The only thing is the feeling fades just as fast as it comes. He begins to realize that the drugs won't fix him. 

 

Stiles curls up on the floor praying to god, who he doesn't even believe in, with tears escaping his eyes. "Please help me. I'm not sure I can do this. I'm scared. There has to be another way. I just can't get rid of the thoughts in my head."

 

Stiles cried till he couldn't think he could cry anymore. He stood up and walked to his desk pulling out a journal and a pen. Wiping his eyes Stiles began to write. 

 

He wrote letters to his Stepmom, his father, his old friends, Jackson, and Scott. Tear drops escaped on the paper staining it. 

 

_I hope you feel guilty for what I have done. You each have hurt me in ways I can not put into words. I need to end it. I feel nothing. I'm so far gone and there is no way to fix me. And now you all are an accomplice of murder. The reason I am writing to you is to tell you goodbye and tell you I'm leaving.  But don't hold your breath, cause I'm never coming back._

 

 

_sincerely yours,_

 

_stiles stilinski._

 

 

 

 

Later that night Scott found his brother hanging from the ceiling. 


End file.
